Kiss the girl Already!
by KKandPercy
Summary: So this is something i came up with. It's about when Finn and Amanda are in California and In Disneyland. They go into Innoventions and Jess tries to get them together. Oneshot. I think the story is better than this summary. lol


So i thought of this idea at Disneyland, oddly in Innoventions. Hehe.. I thought it would a cool oneshot. And yes this DOES take place in Disneyland, which is in Calfornia. I own nothing! :) Enjoy!

"Kiss The Girl", Allready!

Finn and Amanda were on their way to Innoventions. What they didn't know was that Jess was following them, but she believed it wasn't following but..._Helping_.

After the Introduction into Innoventions Finn and Amanda walked around the "house". They went into the family room. Oddly no one was there at that time.

" I still think your going to get caught being here.",Amanda teased him.

" No i'm not. Do you see anyone looking at me suspiciously?", he asked.

" No, but you never know. Little kids are very good at finding their _favorite_ keeper. At least, that's what I heard.", she smiled.

" And you know this _how_?"

She laughed and gave him no answer.

Randomly, the song " Kiss the Girl" sung by Colbie Caillat started playing. They were the only ones in there. At least that's what they thought.

They stood there awkwardly. Amanda Blushed and looked at the ground.

" Um.. Maybe we should go to a different room.", Finn suggested.

" I think that a good idea."

They walked out of there quickly. They went into the "kitchen".

" Every time we go into a room it seems the people leave.", said Finn.

" Yeah, I noticed that."

Jess, hearing that, was annoyed. It was very hard to get these two together! And if there weren't many people there it was hard to play the song without them knowing she were there.

Finn opened up the "Microwave". It had "pizza" in it. It smelled really good even though it was fake. That's disney for you I guess, Finn thought.

"Too bad it isn't real Pizza.", he sighed.

" Your weird."

He rolled his eyes.

They walked further into the Kitchen.

Then they heard the song "Kiss the Girl".

Amanda looked at Finn," Um.. I don't see anyone in here. Why does this song keep playing?"

"I don't know. I say we move on."

" I agree."

They left the room.

Every single room they went into the song " Kiss the Girl" started playing. They were getting annoyed. Jess would laugh to herself. They still didn't get it.

" Ugh! I say we leave. I have no clue who keeps playing that song!", Amanda complained.

" I don't know either. Lets leave this place."

They went to the second floor and started walking out of the doors.

" Wait!"

They both turned around and saw Jess.

" Jess?",they said.

" You guys are so annoying! You guys don't get Hints! Ugh!"

" What hints?", Amanda asked.

" You guys are clueless!", Jess said and walked away.

The two were confused, but walked out of the exit.

" I don't get it.", she said.

" I don't either."

" So what now?"

He smiled, " You know being a DHI, I know a few secret places here."

" What kind of places?"

" Come on."

" Aww. You're not going to tell me?"

" Nope."

He grabbed her hand and led the way. They headed to the Sleeping Beauty Castle. They went in it and saw a door, that only few notice.

" What are we doing here?", she asked.

" You'll see."

Finn opened the door and saw stairs.

" I'm so confused.", she said.

" Just trust me."

They both walked up and came to a door, which Finn opened.

Amanda gasped.

It was a room. She looked out the Window, which was overviewing Mainstreet. She thought the view was amazing.

" How do you know about this?"

" Sorry, can't say.", he smiled.

"Of course you can't."

" So... What Jess was saying.. Do you know what she meant? because I don't."

Amanda thought for a second. She smiled. She finally got what Jess was trying to do the whole time in Innoventions. How could she not have seen it before? The awkwardness and the words to the song. It should've been obvious.

"Yes."

"You do?"

" You're clueless."

"No i'm not...usually. Just tell me."

" It's something I can't tell you.", she said looking out the window.

Finn groaned. No one ever gives him a straight answer. He heard a noise so he turned his back to the window, looking at the door. He thought he heard something from there.

Weird, he thought.

" Are you sure you can't tell me?"

" No. I can't _tell _you."

She smiled seeing that he didn't get it.

He thought for a minute. Jess said they were clueless. She was right. Then he thought of something. She must've been the one playing the song "Kiss the girl". He knew she really liked the song..but.. Then it hit him.

Kiss the girl.

She wanted him to kiss Amanda. He should've known.

" I get it."

" Do you really?"

" Yes I do."

" Prove it."

Then he did something that surprised the both of them..

He kissed her.

A voice yelled," FINALLY!"

They backed away from each other. No one was suppost to be up here.

The door opened.

" JESS!", they both yelled.

" What? I didn't do anything. Well since your glaring at me.. i'm going to run now! BYE!", with that she ran out of there.

" Well, that was random.", said Amanda.

Kiss the girl started playing. They just smiled.

" You know, I think I like this song now.", Amanda said.

" Me too."

The two leaned closer and kissed.


End file.
